Bagaimana Menahan Nafsu Membunuh
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Awas lu, ya. Sekali lagi lu mengzolimi gue, trus pasang senyum inosen kaya gitu, gue death-glare jidatlu biar bolong. BROT. Bertahanlah, Sasuke! Kalau kau bisa melewati ini tanpa membunuh Kabuto, berarti kamu sudah berevolusi menjadi pria dewasa. Kisah nyata. Hiks.
Saia tau saia harus mengampuni orang lain yang berbuat salah sama saia, tapi mengampuni sebelum meledak tu susah, ya, ternyata. So, daripada saia meledak trus ngancurin satu kota *lebay* mending saia meledak di sini kali ya.

Kisah nyata, dengan sedikit bumbu dan humor. Ini isinya curcolan hati saia yang merasa ditindas dan diperbudak sama dosen saia yg mampir ke Indonesia buat penelitian. Saia gatau moral apa yang bisa diambil dari cerita. Hm. Mungkin ada lah ya. Itu adalah:

* * *

 **Bagaimana Menahan Nafsu Membunuh**

 _Yaudah ga usah ditahan. Bunuh aja!_

Sasuke nggak merasa jahat ketika pikiran tersebut menyambit kepalanya. Kabuto sudah keterlaluan. Ter-la-lu! Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Uap panas tersembur dari hidung dan kupingnya. Apa yang membuat Sasuke bertemperamen buruk pagi itu?

Sebenarnya bukan hanya pagi itu. Sasuke sudah berdua bersama Kabuto hampir seminggu penuh. Mereka ditugaskan oleh Mbah Oro alias Orochimaru untuk menyelidiki para ninja bawahannya yang sekarang sedang menyamar di sebuah desa kecil dekat Sunagakure.

Kabuto. Kalau nama itu disebut, imejnya kaya gimana? Mungkin… Imej kalem bin profesional, ya? Mungkin, imej teratur dan klimis. Tapi, semua itu hanya lapisan luarnya saja. Kabuto yang asli itu

 _Bawel judes rempong perfeksionis-kronis nggak dewasa!_

Sasuke sudah hafal deretan kata-kata itu di luar kepala. Dia selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama di dalam kepalanya tiap kali Kabuto bersikap menyebalkan. Ya. Kabuto ternyata bawel, judes, rempong, perfeksionis-kronis dan nggak dewasa.

.

"Kabuto akan jadi mentormu beberapa waktu. Turuti semua kata-katanya. Ini ujianmu yang pertama."

Itu adalah akhir dari kebebasan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mbok Rochi alias Orochimaru ke arah mas-mas berkacamata bulat tersebut tanpa keraguan apapun. Habis, selama ini Kabuto memang selalu ramah padanya. Senyum Kabuto tak pernah mengganggunya. Memang, gesturnya kadang membuat Sasuke canggung. Kabuto punya kebiasaan ngangguk-ngangguk ga jelas tiap kali habis ngasih komentar tentang sesuatu. Dia itu ondel-ondel apa orang, Sasuke kadang ragu.

"Sasuke, kita telat!"

Seruan Kabuto masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sasuke ingin berdecak kesal.

 _Emang kalau kita telat itu salah siapa? Kan lu yang dandannya lama!_

Emang si Kabuto pria perlente. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengatur belah tengah poninya itu. Kalau ikat kepalanya mencong sedikit, ia harus mengulang menata rambutnya nyaris dari nol lagi.

 _Kenapa, sih, dia nggak lebih pintar sedikit dengan memakai jel rambut? Kaya gue gini, lho!_

Namun Sasuke diam saja.

Mereka sampai di tujuan mereka yang berikutnya. Sebuah desa sunyi. Sasuke heran, untuk apa orang-orang suruhan Mpok Chima alias Orochimaru ada di tempat macam ginian. Dasar mpok-mpok misterius memang si Orochimaru itu.

"Sekarang, Sasuke, di mana tempatnya?"

Ya. Kabuto nggak tahu persis di mana tempat pertemuannya. Ini sempat membuat Sasuke kelabakan beberapa hari lalu. Itu adalah hari ke dua dia bersama dengan Kabuto. Setelah keluar dari tempat penginapan (tempat penginapannya kelas satu, karena Kabuto nggak mau tinggal di tempat penginapan ecek-ecek—ternyata dompet Kabuto nggak tipis!), Kabuto bertanya di mana tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Kabuto aja nggak tahu, apalagi Sasuke? Ya kali Sasuke suruh tahu semua tempat di dunia ninja. Konohagakure aja nggak hafal! Sasuke pun berniat kembali ke penginapan dan melirik peta yang ditinggalkan Kabuto di sana. Namun, karena sebenarnya mereka sudah terlambat, Kabuto marah-marah. Nadanya tinggi sekali. Sumprit, kaya ibu-ibu gossip judes begitu nadanya. Sasuke kaget.

 _Owmaibutthead. What's happening?_

Sasuke hanya bisa kaget dan speechless.

"Kenapa jadi kaya begini, sih? Kenapa? Kenapa? Why, oh! Whyyy?!"

"…"

"Kenapa?!"

"Kita balik dulu bentar trus lihat peta, deh. Semua akan beres."

"Aaargh! Kamu nggak tahu tempatnya? Kenapaa?!"

Sasuke membatu. Memangnya perlu, ya, meledak kaya begini? Boros energi, jeng! Lagipula, seingat Sasuke, menghafal tempat dan jalan menuju ke sana bukan bagian dari tugasnya. Tugasnya cuman nemenin Kabuto supaya dia nggak bikin aib di tempat tujuan.

Sasuke kesal banget hari itu. Satu, karena Kabuto tiba-tiba menuntut hal yang tidak ada dalam perjanjian. Kedua, Kabuto ternyata sangat _childish,_ sampai-sampai hanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan marah-marah dan merengek. Sasuke dibayar Mbah Oro bukan untuk jadi _babysitter_. Titik.

Namun, untuk hari itu, Sasuke sudah siap. Ia tahu tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Kurang lebih.

"Hn, kalau tidak salah, ke sana."

"Ah masa. Kayanya ke kiri sini deh."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat speechless oleh Kabuto.

 _Kalau lu emang tau jalan kenapa bukan lu aja yang mimpin sono._

Sasuke bahkan tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti si mentor. Mereka belok ke kiri, dan nyasar.

"Eh, ternyata salah, ya. Hmm."

 _Ya emang, peyot! Udah gue bilang ke sana!_ batin Sasuke, jengkel.

Ya, dan begitulah. Singkat cerita, kedua suruhan Ce' Ruru alias Orochimaru sampai di tujuan. Ternyata orang yang ingin ditemui nggak bisa ditemukan di lobby, sehingga mereka harus langsung ke ruangan yang dimaksud. _So_ , _couple_ tersebut naik ke lantai delapan dengan naik lift. Ada empat lift di dua sisi lorong. Dua di kiri, dua di kanan. Prajurit penjaga gedung (srikiti, alias security) bilang, lift di kiri hanya sampai lantai tujuh, jadi mereka harus naik lift yang sebelah kanan.

"Fiuh. Udah sampai lantai delapan. Hehe," kata Kabuto sambil ketawa. Mungkin dia nggak enak hati karena tadi sempat tidak memercayai Sasuke dalam hal arah. Sasuke diam saja, sambil terus mengawasi Kabuto dan mencari-cari ruangan yang dimaksud srikiti.

Ya jelas aja mereka nggak bisa menemukan ruangannya. Ini kan gedung terpenting di desa ini. Pasti penjagaan anti-chakranya kuat.

"Hm! Kayanya ruangannya bisa dicapai kalau kita naik lift yang sebelah kiri tadi, deh. Pasti! Kita harus ke sana!"

… Kabuto itu… Bolotan atau gimana, sih? Jelas-jelas tadi si satpam bilang…

"Pasti di sisi sana! Nggak salah lagi! Nggak mungkin nggak!" si mata empat berkomat-kamit sambil melirik jam tangannya. Yah, wajar, lah, mereka memang sudah terlambat lagi. Kabuto: terlambat=panik=nggak bisa bersikap cool. Dengan lelah, Sasuke mengikutinya masuk lift, turun ke lantai satu.

"Kalau ruangannya ternyata nggak ada di sana, gimana?"

"Nggak mungkin! Pasti di sana!"

Si pantat ayam membatin, jelas banget ruangannya nggak akan ada di sana. Satpamnya aja bilang begitu. Tak bisa menahan diri, Sasuke menguji Kabuto sekali lagi:

"Kalau nggak ada, gimana?"

"Pasti ada!" ujar Kabuto yakin sumakin.

 _Hmm. Let's see…_

Sampai di bawah, si duo bertemu lagi dengan si srikiti. Karena mereka tampak kebingungan, srikiti yang baik hati dan tidak sombong akhirnya mengantar mereka kembali ke lantai delapan dengan menggunakan lift yang sama, sampai ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Ouchies, Kabuto…

Kabuto hanya menyeringai. "Ternyata kau benar…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan tenang. Padahal dalamnya.

 _MUAKANYA JANGAN SOK TAU, GENTONG!_

Pulangnya, mereka diantar secara khusus oleh pasukan penjaga responden yang ternyata adalah seorang petinggi di Sunagakure. Untunglah Sasuke tak harus menghabiskan perjalanan berdua saja dengan Kabuto. Sasuke malas.

Sampai di hotel, Kabuto menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

 _Lu kira dengan lu senyum seperti itu, semua tingkah lu bisa dimaafkan begitu saja?_

Sasuke bukan malaikat. Dia bisa marah. Ya jelas, Sasuke memang lebih mirip demit daripada malaikat. Kalau dia nggak marah, justru mengherankan.

 _Awas lu, ya. Sekali lagi lu mengzolimi gue, trus pasang senyum inosen kaya gitu, gue death-glare jidatlu biar bolong._

Malam itu Sasuke tidur. Di sofa. Ya. Kabuto memang kaya, tapi ia tidak semurah hati itu. Dia memesan kamar kelas satu dengan _single bed_ , karena kamar itu lebih murah dari _double bed_. Terus, karena kalau pesan _ekstra bed_ ia harus mengeluarkan beberapa ryou lagi, ia menunggu Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Gue tidur di sofa juga nggak papa, kok."

"Bener?"

"Selow."

"Wah, makasih, ya, udah ngomong gitu."

Yah, tidur di sofa bukan masalah, buat Sasuke. Namun, kejengkelan yang ia timbun beberapa hari bersama Kabuto akhirnya membuatnya kesal akan hal itu juga.

Sasuke kesal karena ia harus tidur di sofa hanya karena Kabuto yang egois ingin menyimpan beberapa ryou untuk dirinya sendiri. Wow!

Pokoknya Sasuke kesal sama hal-hal goib yang dilakukan Kabuto. Salah satunya, mengeluh tentang ini itu tanpa jeda. Nggak cuman itu, si rambut abu itu ternyata juga ada masalah kepercayaan diri. Depresinya itu udah akut parah. Pasti capek banget, ya, hidup dengan _insecurity_ berlebih macam itu. Harusnya Sasuke kasihan habis-habisan, tapi dia malah kesal habis-habisan. Masalahnya, sudah berkali-kali dia berbaik hati membuka mulut untuk menasihati Kabuto. Bukannya dipraktikkan, Kabuto sama sekali nggak ragu untuk kembali mengeluh-ngeluh dan merutuki diri sendiri. Jadi, dianggapnya apa nasihat turun-temurun dari ibunya itu, kalau hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar jadi kentut?

Yes. Literally. Kentut, bro! Kabuto nggak malu kentut di depannya.

Penghinaan…

"Aaah~ aku ini manusia tak berguna, ya… Sungguh bodoh…"

Hah…

"Aah~ Sungguh menyedihkan…"

 **BROT.**

Sasuke melotot. Ia menarik Kusanagi.

Sasuke gemetar, bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Selama itu, tentu saja ia menahan napas. Setelah semua aman, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memutar bola matanya.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, dia bukan dibayar untuk jadi _babysitter_. _So_ , nggak perlu Sasuke berbaik-baik mengulang-ngulang nasihat berharga pada bocah gede macam Kabuto. Hn! Bijak sekali kau, Sasuke.

Sasuke membenamkan pantat ayamnya ke bantal, dan berakhirlah malam terakhirnya dengan Kabuto.

Akhirnya tiba hari terakhir. Tugasnya kali ini hanya memesankan kereta khusus yang akan mengantar Kabuto pergi jauh tanpa dirinya.

 _Bertahanlah, Sasuke! Kalau kau bisa melewati ini tanpa membunuh Kabuto, berarti kamu sudah berevolusi menjadi pria dewasa._

Pagi itu, ia dan Kabuto makan pagi. Waktu lebih banyak diisi dengan diam. Kabuto memang beberapa kali memuji Sasuke atas kebersamaan mereka, dan Sasuke ingin muntah. Ia ingin muntah karena Kabuto munafiknya nggak kira-kira.

 _Kalau memang pujian itu tulus, kamu nggak akan bersikap seolah-olah aku itu babumu! Dari segi muka juga, mukamu lebih pas jadi babu!_

Sasuke cepat-cepat memesan kereta. Tapi, niat baiknya justru mendapat omelan dari Kabuto. Katanya kalau kereta itu terlalu lama menunggu, ongkosnya jadi lebih mahal. Gagal maning, gagal maning.

"Tolong, dong, cekin barang-barangku ada yang ketinggalan apa nggak."

Sampai ngecek barang pribadi, pun, harus Sasuke. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng.

Akhirnya, dandan, parfuman, luluran, cukuran Kabuto selesai juga. Sasuke segera memanggil kereta yang akan membawa masalahnya pergi. Dengan senyuman, Sasuke menginformasikan ke kusir (?) kereta tujuan Kabuto berikutnya. Kabuto tersenyum dengan gugup untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Yakin, nih, kereta ini bakal membawaku dengan aman?"

"Yakin!" jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

Dengan demikian kereta itu membawa Kabuto pergi.

Sasuke menarik kepalan tangannya ke bawah.

 **"YAS!"** erangnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin menari.

-End-

* * *

Thanks to SS. I made up my mind. Mungkin saia nggak akan kerja ikut orang. Ckckkc. Ampun dah, nggak mau saia mengabdi kalo bos saia macam begini.

 **Moral:** (ini saia bikin2 sendiri, sih biar nggak suram2 amat) Di dunia ini, nggak ada yang ideal. Dan ketika keadaan nggak ideal, trus lu marah2 gitu? Precil asli. Belum dewasa itu namanya. Uhuk-uhuk… makanya, adik-adik, kadang sesuatu nggak berjalan sesuai rencana. Waktu kaya gitu, improvisasi aja. Jangan kaku. Kaku itu nyakitin diri sendiri dan orang lain. Kaku? Mana laku! *ngiklan* Kalau alian berurusan sama orang kaya gini, tetaplah sabar. Jangan dimasukin ke hati, kalau bisa. Kalau udah terlanjur masuk, keluarin lagi, misalnya dengan nulis fiction? Hehe.

Halah jadi curhat gini. Haha. Tapi, rasanya lebih ringan nih. Soalnya saia capek jasmani, sakit hati juga. Untung aja nggak sampe sakit jiwa, sih.

NB. Anggep aja Orochimaru punya banyak nama samaran karena dia harus waspada akan pelacakan shinobi lain. Hahahay.

* * *

 **Extended ending:**

Hup! Sasuke menerima surat dari seekor elang hitam. Tumben ada yang ngirip surat.

"Sasuke, tolong _translate_ semua informasi yang sudah kita dapatkan ke bahasa rahasia tradisionalmu itu. Thankies!"

...

Kau belum bebas, Sasuke.


End file.
